Musik-Liebe
by De Entertainer
Summary: Still bitter about Ikuto, Amu sets out on her own journey. She now goes as Lost Gretel, and meets a boy named Hans. They soon fall in love, but is that the end to her fairytale? As intense gazes follow her almost everywhere she goes, she's starting to feel that that is not the case. There is more than meets the eye. OC x Amu x Ikuto
1. Chapter 1

**I'm just going to see how this turns out. I'll most likely continue, but you never know. Updates with me, I'm sorry, are not fast because, 1. It is summer 2. I'm quite lazy 3. I can get quite busy. So those are usually my Ultimate 3 I's. I hope you guys enjoy this, I'm still not quite sure how this will turn out, but hopefully, it turns out for the best?**

** Enjoy!**

**I do not own any of the songs or artists. Cover picture by leaves-on-water, edited by me, on Pic Monkey.**

* * *

**New OC**

Hans Kazuki, 18, half German-Japanese, platinum blond hair, ocean blue eyes and pale porcelain skin with a slight olive-tan hue. He plays many different instruments, main instruments being piano, violin, cello, rhythm guitar, and his voice.

* * *

Cheering and screaming erupted from the crowd as four people, three boys and a girl jumped out of the dark. The cheering and hoots grew louder and louder as the sound of heels continuing to make contact with the ground kept getting louder, each step, sounding more and more refined. Once a petite-looking girl with black hair and pink highlights emerged from the shadows of a stage, the crowd grew silent. All the lights switched off, and a faint, graceful voice of a whisper seemed breathy into the mic, "Are you ready to begin?"

The pin-drop of silence quickly burst out into the all-too-familiar shouts. The voice of a girl seemed rushed, as if she was comforting a baby that had burst into tears, "Ah-ah, shh... " The crowd was quick to silence themselves. "If that is what you wish, I shall grant. I shall tell you more stories,"** (A/N: Cue the song 'Radioactive' - Lindsey Stirling and Pentatonix)** A violin's gentle intro could be heard, quietly, hauntingly playing, giving shivers to the waiting audience as a cello soon joined the lingering melody, "As your wish, is my command," The whole stage, everywhere, no one could explain, lit up into bright shocking colors, dark yet bright, dull yet lively.

As the girl who was playing the violin while dancing with graceful and delicate moves stopped, a new voice of a boy started singing.

**(A/N: They basically do everything that happens in the video, and the girls and guys are practically dressed exactly the same)**

The song continued on as the black-pink haired girl continued dancing while playing her violin, sneaking up at times to the cello player while smirking; she seemed to be playfully playing with the cello player though none of the two seemed fazed. The blue-eyed blonde just kept grinning while playing his cello. Once, the girl even sneaked a kiss on the cheek of the cello player.

The song then ended, and everyone hollered and screamed, the crowd trying to sound out any means of contact with the performers to show that they are all pleased.

Minutes, and minutes ticked by, as songs were skillfully played one by one, all receiving strong applauses and cheers. Once a full hour struck, the concert ended, and all the performers were panting, yet still smiling or grinning. The girl in the lead with the violin screamed into the mic, "WHO ARE WE!?"

The audience replied all too willingly, "THE GRIMMS!"

The girl replied, just as enthusiastic, "AND WHO ARE YOU!?"

"YOUR MARIONETTES!"

The whole group on the stage seemed satisfied as they all screamed back at the audience and exited, while waving. It was finally the end of the girl's year-long tour with the almost equally famous group, Existence, the tour going around, well, practically everywhere in the world. The cello player was and is not part of Existence; he goes solo, as 'Roaming Hansel', as well as the violin player who goes as 'Lost Gretel'. These two usually team up as a duo in their journeys to different continents and countries. Thus forming, The Storytellers.

* * *

**Backstage ~ Lost Gretel's POV**

I sat down, one leg bent upwards on the black leather couch, while my head rested on the palm of my hand. I smirked while staring at my friends who were all lying exhausted on the floor.

"As always Amu, you're stamina and energy never drops." Kairi, my manager enters the room. At the age of 16, he manages very, very well.

"I don't know how many times I've heard that from you, Kai."

A boy then enters, platinum blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and all. I stand up, and go over to him. "Hello, there _Hans_ome." I laugh, as he smirks at my nickname for him. It's a play on his name, which is Hans. Hans Kazuki.

"It's not fair, Amu, I have no nickname for you."

I giggle as he walks forward closer to me, sneaking his arm around my waist, proceeding to give me a chaste kiss.

"Gosh, you guys are always so lovey-dovey. It's annoying." Utau pouted. Utau's the only girl, in her group, Existence. Kukai and Utau are the main vocals, as well as Kukai being lead guitarist. Nagihiko is their drummer, but on the occasions where they don't need a drum to be played, he is vocals, choreographer, and bass guitar. They only have three members in their group or band.

"Oh, suck it up. You should see how you and Kukai look when you guys sing." I retorted, sticking my tongue out slightly.

This time, Kukai was the one to talk, "Yea, awesomeness. Our Existence, awesomeness." He bragged.

"Mmhmm..." Well, I'll see you guys soon when you're back in Japan. Hans and I's flight to Japan is not until..."

Kairi who was standing there amidst of everything, answered for me, "Another hour."

I panicked. "Oh my... We are going to be late. Hurry up Hans!" I quickly rushed, following Kairi.

"I'm right behind ya, babe." He answered sweetly, that I giggled again.

I gave one last wave to the trio before exiting the auditorium.

Hans and I proceeded to enter the back of the limousine, as Kairi proceeded to the front, beside the chauffeur. The limo started running, and I started to drift off to sleep, as I felt Hans's hand pulling my head onto his lap.

* * *

My dream consisted of Ikuto, and how he never came back to me. It's been almost 7 freaking years. I took up violin right after he left. I was so depressed; I needed at least one constant reminder that he had once been in my life. Suddenly I felt shaking, and voices. I woke up from my dream state and screamed, "EARTHQUAKE!" Once I looked around to hear chuckling, I saw an angel, blue eyes and all that blond hair glory. "I'm in heaven?"

"...Uh, babe? We've arrived at the airport and if you want to make it back to your hometown, I suggest you hurry up."

"Oh." I stood up unfazed. I'm always this crazy after I wake up from sleep. You should see me in mornings while eating breakfast. I look high.

"You need to hurry up." He suddenly scooped me up and I squealed. He carried me while running all the way inside to catch up to Kairi who had already left us behind.

Kairi looked back, "You better hurry up. We have 10 minutes left."

"Wait. Then where's our luggage?! Kairi!" I screamed.

"Already in Japan."

"Oh, okay." I smiled like a little child while getting off of Hans's back.

I slipped a hand through his and he smiled at me. Then, a voice sounded through the airport, "Last call for first class seats, flight from Germany to Japan. 10 minutes until depart, danke sehr." Once we got on the plane to Japan, I thought of Ikuto. Once I took on violin, I felt as if a weight in my heart had been lifted. I couldn't just sit around and mope for Ikuto, so, I did exactly what he did. I journeyed myself to different countries, except I wasn't looking for any father of mine. I searched around, looking, hoping to find anything, something. I just didn't expect to find my personal angel around the peaceful streets of Germany. I only knew basic German at the time, but luckily quite a few Germans in Berlin knew how to speak English. I was only fifteen at the time, I struggled, but I grew up. I had been playing violin for almost four years at the time. Right now, it's almost 7 years though.

* * *

_I ventured around until I found the perfect spot to play my violin, a spot where many people were walking past, and I knew many would be able to hear me. __I stood in front of a large fountain which I could see had many pennies in it. I wonder how many people's wishes came true. I took out my violin and bow; I placed the violin case on the ground, open for anyone to place money into if they were impressed with my performance. I felt awkward in my black leather pants with ripped holes and knee-high black combat boots. My layered black and red tank tops stuck to my body and showed my curves perfectly as my flowy white shirt with a broken red heart kept swaying with the wind to reveal my tank tops underneath. My hands which were covered with red fingerless gloves trembled, not from nervousness but from the cold wind. My pink hair now had black streaks; my bangs were the only section of my hair that was fully pink. My hair was swept into a high ponytail, the bangs swept to the side._

_I didn't care for the wind though, as soon as I lifted my bow to my violin, getting ready to play, I felt confident. I then proceeded to start my own original piece called Shadows. _**(A/N: Please cue Shadows by Lindsey Stirling. It is her own original piece)** _I started skillfully dancing while playing, a grin spread out onto my face, I could feel many people's eyes on me. As I turned, I saw a few of the hypnotized looks on kids' faces. I smiled. I could hear the sound of coins and footsteps all around me, but I wasn't fazed. I kept dancing until my piece ended. I gave a bow as applauding could be heard from an audience that I had not known had been growing and growing, crowding over my petite yet tall frame. I gave another bow, smiling proudly to myself. My eyes then flickered to a spot in the crowd, I thought I had just seen glimmering midnight blue hair somewhere in the crowd. I quickly packed my stuff, stuffing the money that had been thrown into the case into my pocket. I squeezed my way through the crowd, trying to look for a certain cat._

_As I rushed through the maze of people, I looked left and right. Tears almost went to my eyes, why would my eyes be playing such a cruel trick on me? I sling my violin case on to my shoulder and start leaving. Yet I can't. A hand stops me just in time. My heart pounds faster and faster. I turn around... To find a rather stunning blond boy look at me with his hypnotizing ocean blue eyes, his pale skin glowing a slight olive hue in the blazing sun. The boy slowly lets go of my wrist. He grins, "Guten tag," A blush spreads through my face as I smile slowly. "G-Guten tag..." I say, slowly. We keep staring into each other's eyes. I felt another's eyes on me, a strong gaze, from the shadows, but I was sure that it was just someone from the audience I had been playing for._

* * *

My eyes glazed back into reality and I noticed the stewardess who was flirting with Hans. I frown and grab his hand, squeezing it; I was the one who sat near the window. "Ich fühle mich wie schlug ihr." I said purposely in German, narrowing my eyes at the brunette lady. What I said translated into 'I feel like slapping her'. Hans chuckled.

"You know she can speak German too right?" he said.

"All the better." I replied eyeing the old lady. "How old is she anyway? Thirty?"

"You're just lucky she can't speak English." He stroked my knuckles with his thumb.

"Hmp," I pouted, "Why is she still standing ther-" Hans kissed me, and I immediately kissed back, my hand finding its way to his neck.

"Bitte schnallen sie sich an." I heard a voice growl. 'Please fasten your seatbelts.'

I pull apart from our kiss and glare at that stewardess, the same one who was flirting with my Hans. I gave a sharp nod to her and glare, as she turns around sharply to walk away.

I heard a chuckle behind me, it sounded oddly familiar, and I wanted to punch whoever laughed behind me. I almost stood up and jumped over my seat when Hans reaches over across my lap to fasten my seatbelt. He's already fastened his own. "Calm down, babe."

I pout, "Effing person's eavesdropping." I growl. He pulls out his iPod and headphones and hands it to me. "Chill and listen to some beats." I just cross my arms and keep pouting. He sighs and picks a song for me. As the song starts to play, I recognize this as one of his first records after we met. **(A/N: Cue the song Just the Girl by The Click Five)**

I smile, and mumble to him as I start drifting to dream land, "Why are you so sweet, Hans?" I feel a kiss on my temple. As I start falling asleep, I feel that intense stare again, the same one from the first time I visited Germany. I think nothing of it once again as black consumes me.

* * *

**My translations might be wrong as I used Google Translate. I do not own any of the songs above. If you all are confused for the bands and stuff, I'll explain the more basic version of it.**

**Amu, when solo is Lost Gretel.**

**Hans, when solo is Roaming Hansel.**

**When Amu and Hans are a duo, they are The Storytellers.**

**Utau, Kukai, and Nagi are in one group called Existence.**

**When all of them (Amu, Hans, Utau, Kukai, and Nagi) are together singing, performing etc., they are The Grimms, and their fans are called Marionettes.**

**That's about it. I actually had a hard time creating all these names, so phew. And for all the unanswered questions like 'Where are the chara's?' or 'Where's Ikuto?', and all those other stuff, they will probably be explained as the story goes on. I'm sorry, I know it was dumb to have a stewardess who did not know how to speak English. I'm also really sorry if I take long to update, it's just... My nature. Thank you for reading. I hope you review whether it be comments, suggestions, corrections, critiques etc. Just not flaming, I'm not a fan of flames. Please support me as I continue this story or fanfic!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not many people reviewed, but that's okay. I will still hope for the best. As you can see, I have changed the summary.**

**'Still bitter about Ikuto, Amu sets out on her own journey. She now goes as Lost Gretel, and meets a boy named Hans. They soon fall in love, but is that the end to her fairytale? As intense gazes follow her almost everywhere she goes, she's starting to feel that that is not the case.'**

**Do you think this is better? Even so, help please, any suggestions to improve upon that would be very helpful. As well as the summary, I might change the title to 'Strings of the Heart' (which means I actually have to edit the cover _again_) but I think I need your opinion on that too. I think it would be for the best.**

**To Amulet Skyla: Yes! Finally, a true K-pop worshipper like me! I thought I was the only one here, and OMG yes, Coffee Shop and Why So Serious!**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own any of the songs or artists I use in this fanfiction. Cover picture by leaves-on-water, edited by me, on Pic Monkey.**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

"Amu?" I hear a voice whisper into my ear.

I moan, waving my hands in the air, thinking it will stop the noise.

"AMU?" I sit up straight immediately and turn my head to the source of noise; I put a fist up slowly, only to be met with Hans and his raised eyebrows.

"..." Hans sweat-drops as he watches me, yet he chuckles as I start losing my composure. "Does someone need a morning kiss?"

I pout, finally coming to my senses. I give him a quick peck on the lips and then ask, "Are we almost there?"

He continues to make fun of me, "Aw, where does little Amu want to go now?" He smirks.

I start breathing in and out deeply. "Now, Mr. _Hans_ome, we can do this the easy way..." I crack my knuckles and lift my head up to glare at him, "Or... the hard way."

He rolls his eyes, and I just snap. Black bunny ears appear on my head, as well as a little white vintage hat with roses. A gold clock wrapped in roses and thorns appear on my finger-less gloved hands. I snap it open and close loudly as my eyes glint a bright honey-amber. "You dare waste my time, as the clock keeps ticking, little boy? Well, now you must pay for wasting it! You shall be tamed once more!"

He freezes as I slowly reach for him; he gets ready, as I lick my lips. My hand caresses his cheek as my face is now closer to his. I breathe slightly on his cheek as my lips nip at his ear. I rest my hand on the nape of his neck as I then proceed to bark softly into his ear. Yes, you heard me right, I bark into his ear cutely, as shining silver wolf ears appear on his head and he howls quietly. He almost tackles me down to the ground, as I start giggling. He whimpers, reaching for me. I start full out laughing as he tilts his head at me for a few seconds until his wolf ears disappear, as well as my bunny ears.

His eye twitches at me, as I laugh even harder, tears starting to slip out of my eyes. "You-" My fits of laughter keep interrupting my speech. "You should've seen your face! Pft-" I laugh harder, as two high-pitched giggles soon join me. I start calming myself down as I glance at Hans, amused as he starts growling in unison with another mini-Hans.

I bite my lip to contain my laughter as he crosses his arms together while growling, as if it was the best fatal position he could muster up at the time. I fail to contain the laughter, as I start laughing once again, wheezing as two little doll-like charas appear next to me. I chara-change yet again, this time white bunny ears appearing at the top of my head, a black vintage hat with red roses placed on the opposite side of where the white one was. A black and white book appears in my hands, as I say nothing, only proceeding to read the book, one hand supporting my hold on the book, as the other hand quietly plays with my hair. Everything turns silent between the three would-be selves and The Storytellers, only the flipping of pages linger in the air.

Soon, a voice sounds throughout the whole plane, "We are now landing in Japan, please proceed to fasten your seatbelts. We thank you for choosing our airline as your transportation." The voice then proceeded to repeat the same thing in German and then Japanese.

I slam the book quietly, still in my chara-change, while fastening my seatbelt and blinking quietly, staring out the window. I whisper, "They say, when life gives you lemons, make lemonade," My voice rings quietly, "But I say, when life throws a knife at you, throw it back even harder and faster." I slowly turn my head to Hans, watching his every move, my head, resting on the palm of my hand. I quickly snap out of my trance, as I run my fingers through my hair, "Tock! That was way too long for a chara-change!" I pout.

* * *

I think it's time for me to explain everything that just happened right now.

As the years passed, each of my charas started to disappear, one by one, slowly and painfully. Apparently, once Ikuto left, I had slowly started to become more and more mature, especially as my passion for music grew.

First was Ran to leave. I still remember her words and my look of surprise once she explained something I never even thought of.

_It was my very first violin performance on stage. I cowered in fear. Ran encouraged me, "Go Amu-chan! Go Amu-chan!" she waved her pom-poms around. I calmed down, and once I got up on the stage and played my piece, I felt nothing but sweet serenity. After I walked out of the stage and into the backstage, I felt a sharp pain in my heart. All of a sudden, Ran spoke up. _"_See, Amu-chan? I'm not just your desire to be good in sports, but your desire to _chase _your dreams! I've waited 'til this very moment Amu-chan!" Tears started slipping out of my charas and I's eyes. Ran still kept her enthusiastic composure. "Gambatte! Keep running and chasing after your new dreams and goals!_" _It was not until the last moment when she started disappearing that she started bawling her eyes out, running to me as everyone joined in on a group hug. "Tell Daichi, I'm waiting for him!" "I will! You'll always be my sweet little courage!" Once, she disappeared, the only thing left on the ground was the heart clip she used to wear._

Next was Su.

_Su giggled as she watched me bake a cake in Germany. All the other charas were doing the things they loved most as well. When the cake was finally finished and I added the frosting and icing, I put it in the fridge to cool. After the long minutes of waiting, me and Su went back to check the cake. It was done! I packed it up quickly and put on my shoes, taking off my apron. "Come on guys! I'm going to bring this to Hans!" They all giggled, teasing me. Once we were half way to where Hans lived, Su cried out, "Amu-chan, desu!" I turn around surprised, "Su?" _

"_Gomen, Amu-chan! It's time for me to leave, desu!" Not again! "S-Su? Don't tell me..." I shake in fear, dropping the cake as I heard the small thump when it landed on the ground. "Amu-chan, I was not only your desire to be good in things that involved cooking or sewing desu. I was your love, your love to give and receive. Over the years, Amu-chan, you've grown even sweeter like honey!" I started crying and the other charas too. "Remember Amu-chan, to always give and receive, for bonds of love become tighter and closer that way! Thank you so much Amu-chan, desu!" Everyone gave Su a group hug, just like we did before. "You'll always be my little lucky charm, Su!" "My last gift for you to receive, Amu-chan, desu," Su hiccupped, "Is the cake. Remake Honey!" Su cried, the cake pieces slowly forming back. "Bye bye Amu-chan! Take care of Nikaidou-sensei, desu!" Her voice echoed until she finally disappeared, leaving behind a green clover in the field of grass._

The third was Miki _and _Dia.

_It was a cloudy, rainy day. Dia was staring out the window, gloomy as the sound of the rain pouring. I just smiled brightly at the peaceful sound and scenery, "It's beautiful. Aren't you excited? Why don't you see it?" Miki and Dia turned their heads from the window to look at me. "You can see right there, there's sunlight peaking through one of the darkest clouds, and don't you remember? After rain, there's always a rainbow." Silence and awe was thick in the air as Miki dropped her sketch book and charcoal. "Amu chan..." Her tears started to drip as she smiled the brightest and proudest I've ever seen her, and I knew what was happening._

"_Amu, if you thought I was your desire to be able to excel at Art, you are wrong. I've been waiting until you'd finally realized it, Amu. Life is like Art, it cannot be explained in a thousand words, yet it _is _a thousand words. I was your passion for life. Over the years, the simplest things kept making you happy, and you started to see the brightest light out of the darkest things..." Dia then proceeded to cry out, "Amu, your radiance shines brighter than the galaxy and stars, please keep shining. I'm the little sparkle in your heart that will never disappear. All of your charas are still deep within you, and as Miki was speaking, you finally realized that," I cried out, falling on my knees. I was losing _both _of them?! _

_Miki and Dia joined hands. "We all love you Amu, we always will. Please tell Yoru, if- if you ever find him or see him again, that I'll be waiting." Miki started sniffing as Dia's face blushed a very light pink, "T-Tell Rhythm that I'll be waiting, as well." I giggled as tears spilled. "You and Rhythm have a thing?" She nodded her head and I stopped giggling. "I love you two, and tell the others the same thing. I love them all. Miki and Dia, you've made that flickering little light in my heart burst brighter like a firework." As they started to disappear, the dark clouds outside started to travel somewhere else, and the rain stopped slowly. "Bye Amu-chan! Keep that light safe and locked inside that heart!"_

_As two little charms appeared on the floor, one spade and one diamond, I cried out, bawling. Letting out my anger and sorrow to the floor multiple times by hitting and punching it, I looked up at the window. The double rainbow shined brightly at my eyes as the peaceful chirping of birds did nothing to reduce the aching of my heart._

* * *

I could already feel it. Tick and Tock who were just very new to my life, they were about to disappear soon as well. As the plane landed onto the lane and Hans grasped my trembling hand, I said nothing as I stared at the window. The unsettled feelings in my heart never decreased even as the sun shined brightly onto my face. _Japan_, the place with more heart-breaking memories than favorable ones.

* * *

**As you can see, for the first few chapters, I'll probably update consistently, but then that flow will break and it will take longer and longer. I hope not, though. This, I hope answered the many thoughts of Amu's charas. I will explain more of "Tick" and "Tock" in the next chapter, I think. I'm sorry of the italics burned your eyes like it did with mine... -_-" I hope you guys enjoyed that, even so. Again, critiques, suggestions, comments, compliments etc. are all welcomed, but flaming is as welcomed as a criminal will ever be (especially into your house).**


	3. Chapter 3

**I told you, guys. Chapters just don't update in a snap when you're stuck with me. Thank you to the few who reviewed. By the way, I haven't mentioned this yet, but, in this story Ikuto is 24. Yes, the age he were to be if Amu was eighteen, which she _is_ in this story. (Haha, I just noticed, typical K-idol age, 24 or in the 20's or so.) Clap, please. Enjoy, and please be aware that Ikuto's part was happening at least half the same time as the two previous chapters.**

**I do not own any of the songs or artists that feature in this fic. Cover picture by leaves-on-water, edited by me, on Pic Monkey.**

* * *

**No One's POV (?)**

The sound sweetly caressed passer-by's ears, drawing them in with each note of the ringing bitter sweetness.

The ends of his mouth curved slightly, dully. No one seems to notice the one note that faltered slowly as he immediately covered it up by drawing the note even longer than what it was supposed to be.

No one seems to notice.

As he finishes up the sweet melody, he smiles bitterly, bowing.

He's played this melody many times before. He's _been _to Germany many times before.

_No one seems to notice._

The mere thought filled his ears, ringing, while he grits his teeth.

Bending down to pick up his violin case, he almost shoved the wooden instrument into the case, until he calmed down, filling his thoughts with sweet memories. He then gently placed the bow and the violin into the black case. He wasn't going to do anything he would regret later on.

As the audience started leaving, he sighed. Repeating the thought again, he bowed his head down in shame. 'No one seems to notice.' That mere thought lead to his father. His own _father _doesn't even notice. Anywhere he goes, Asia, US, Korea, Euro, even freaking South America, his father was nowhere.

He was starting to give up. He couldn't live this life anymore. How many years has it been? He himself could not even remember.

All he knows is that it's been a long time.

He's getting tired, but Ikuto Tsukiyomi never gives up, right?

He smiled, entering the empty bus.

'_Once and for all,' _The smile decreased to a tired one.

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi is finally giving up._

* * *

**Amu's POV**

As we get off the plane and into the hustling airport, Tick and Tock hover slightly above both of my shoulders. Tick on the left, Tock on the right.

Hans keeps rocking our hands back and forth as we walk. I giggle at his childish behaviour. "What are you doing, little wolf?" I grin.

He replies, grinning, some of his pearly whites peeking from the corner of his mouth, "Oh, nothing, just luring you in slowly, so I can eat you all up, you cute little bunny."

Tick and Tock immediately reply, "We prefer the term, rabbits!" Tick says angrily, as Tock maintains a calm tone.

Hans rolled his eyes, "What's the difference?"

Suddenly we heard a voice behind us, and I almost jumped if not for Hans's reassuring grasp on my hand.

"Actually, bunnies are the term for younger rabbits that are not yet fully-grown. So all in all, there is no difference. A bunny is basically a kid, while a rabbit is an adult. Just like how homosapiens have children and adults."

"Geez, Kairi, You almost gave me a heart attack. Is it really that hard to use the term humans?" I deadpanned.

Kairi gave a blank stare, and then proceeded to walk out of the airport doors. A black mini-van was parked exactly at the front, the elegant yet fierce font of the letters on the car door shining a bright white, thus forming the words, _The Storytellers_.

"Geez, that kid better learn to respect his elders one day." I pouted, as Hans opened the car door for me.

I quickly muttered a "Thanks," as I got in to sit at the corner, rolling the window down. Hans then closed the door and scooted closer to me, putting his arm around my shoulders.

As the car started moving, I tilted my head to the right in order for my head to rest on Hans's shoulder.

Hans, being able to read me, smiled softly, "Don't worry,"

I nuzzled my head even further to the dip between his neck and shoulder, proceeding to sit on his lap. I slowly inhaled the aromatic and musky scent. I had yet to figure out exactly what the strong scent was, but I loved it even so.

"You smell good as always," I smiled into his neck, my eyes closed. He brushes my bangs out of my face, caressing my cheek. I lean into his hand, evidently pleased. I then open my eyes, staring into his deep hazel specked black ones. He then gives me a quick peck on the lips.

We then proceeded to casually talk about different things such as ideas for new songs, places to visit, plans for collaborations, and such.

"Well, we certainly won't be pairing up with _Existence_ for many months." I said.

"Of course not, but I was thinking, rather than collaborating with already famous artists, we should scout for talented ones instead."

"WHAT?" I screamed into his ear on purpose. "What are we? Talent scouts? We are freaking artists! _Musicians_!"

Hans exhaled, "Babe," He rubbed his temple, "That is not what I meant. I was just thinking that we could give those others out there that are actually talented, a chance. I mean, he or she could join us on stage, and eventually, if he or she is really that talented, they'd be able to be scouted at an actual company or agency as quick as a snap!"

"Okay..." I said slowly.

"Phew." He sighed in relief.

"But why are we freaking promoting them!? We have our own lives, Hans!"

My voice turned calm and soft, "I mean, you know what we do before shows... If another person joins us in our backstage rooms..." I breathed into his ear.

He flushed for a while, "Then he or she could be put in a separate room."

I smirked, starting to draw circles on his chest. It wasn't a fight for the "talent scouting" any more, it was merely a game of prey and predator.

"_Amu_." He deadpanned.

"What?" I giggled innocently.

"You know what that does to me."

"What?" I asked, and then gave him a peck, caressing the silver wolf ears on his head. "Wah~ Kawaii," I smiled.

He whimpered, "Amu~" He then took hold of both my wrists and pinned me down to the car seat.

He then licked my cheek, and suddenly the car halted to a stop and we rolled off the car seat. "Oof!" I furrow my eyebrows.

"Hey, you two love birds, get out. Now." Kairi, pushed up his glasses getting out of the car and slamming the door _hard_.

"..." Hans and I looked at each other. After a few seconds we burst out in laughter.

"Ahaha, Kairi needs to find someone. Like, right now." I smiled, the bursts of laughter still stuck in my throat.

After I said that, we burst in melodious laughter again. We then heard a tap. We look to the car window to see Kairi knocking on it with a menacing aura surrounding him.

"Let's get out now." Hans grabbed my hand while opening the car door, getting out himself, and then gently pulling me out. I closed the car door this time. We then followed Kairi who was leading us to our hotel rooms.

Hans's chara changes are really funny, right? Haha, there's a reason though. Hans's chara's name is Han. I know you might be thinking that his chara changes are very odd, but, Hans's would-be self is someone who can roam freely. Wolves have great sense of smell, so obviously they would not get lost, as they have remembered a place due to the scent. Wolves' vigilance is also very high, and they strike back accordingly if threatened or surprised. That is why Hans always response when I start teasing him.

Hans was- _is_ someone with no sense of direction. But he's not an idiot. Obviously, he would go ahead and call someone for help if needed. Just like how a wolf would howl if it needed another wolf's presence alongside of him.

One of the reasons why he has no absolute sense of direction is because he was always kept inside the house by his parents. He was completely deprived of his own liberty. He couldn't roam freely, which lead to his would-be self or chara, Han. Yes, indeed it sounds like a non-Japanese name, for Han was born in China. His parents always loved to travel. His mother, a blonde foreign beauty being a model and his pure-blooded Japanese father a photographer, it was no doubt that they had to keep travelling.

It's quite interesting actually, as his father and mother met during a photo shoot in France. That is why Han was born in China. Hans was 12 when they moved to China. That was the beginning of when he didn't like the loneliness anymore, and longed for something much more.

After the photo shoot, his mother whose name is Aloisia, who goes by Alice, and his father, Reo, who goes by, Leo, got along very well, and soon enough their bond became stronger, and well, they typically fell in love.

As you can see, Hans's family is very... international. Yes, an international family. He has been to many countries and places in the world. Hans speaks a lot of languages actually. Japanese is his first language though, as he was born in Japan, but otherwise, he can speak Mandarin, Korean, English, Thai, French and quite a few more.

As you can see, Hans did not live a bright childhood. My childhood wasn't that bad...

_Until Ami appeared._

* * *

"You two will be sharing a room, okay?" Kairi tossed the hotel key card to Hans.

Hans caught it in one hand, as my face became red. "Wh-What?"

Kairi replied, pushing up his glasses, "You two are lovers anyway, right?" He flashed a grin before using his own key card to unlock a room, which I am guessing is his, leaving me standing there bewildered while Hans pulled my hand, leading me to the room across Kairi's.

"_Hans_!" I squeaked. He swiped the key card and pulled me in quickly as he shut the door, grinning, as Tick and Tock giggled mischievously behind me.

As I was being pulled in, I could've sworn I saw that beautiful midnight shade of hair once again.

* * *

**Yes, so Tick and Tock is going to be a mystery to you guys. I decided that they played a very big role in this story, so, I hope you guys enjoyed! I know it took really long, and now it's going to continue to take a little longer as well due to school! I'm sorry guys!**

**I'm a Badman (woman), I know... (Haha, I was listening to it while typing/writing/planning out all of this. By the way, Kudos to anyone who spotted the Hurricane reference somewhere in this chapter! A hint though, it's somewhere at the beginning)**

**Comments, critiques, compliments and etc. are very healthy! Flames aren't very healthy, so, I suggest not serving that ^^**


End file.
